Conventionally, there have been proposed various touch type input devices that detect operation input by an operator touching on an operation surface. Some touch type input devices detect a touch position in the operation surface and push-in of the operation surface or a pressing force of the push-in.
For example, a touch type input device disclosed in Patent document 1 has a structure in which a flat pressure sensor (pressure detection sensor) and a flat electrostatic type position detection sensor overlap each other. The pressure detection sensor detects the push-in and the pressing force, and the electrostatic type position detection sensor detects the operation position.
The electrostatic type position detection sensor includes a dielectric substrate and position detecting electrodes that are arrayed on the dielectric substrate in a two-dimensional matrix shape. The position detecting electrodes are arranged on both principal surfaces of the dielectric substrate. The pressure detection sensor includes a piezoelectric material and piezoelectricity detecting electrodes that detect a charge generated by the piezoelectric material. The piezoelectricity detecting electrodes are arranged on both principal surfaces of the piezoelectric material.
Patent document 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 5-61592